


Height Difference

by arlenejp



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle, Sherlock TV
Genre: M/M, cocks touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:46:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlenejp/pseuds/arlenejp
Summary: The height difference between Sherlock and John can sometimes lead to funny situations





	Height Difference

This evening I arrive home from the clinic to find the flat a mess, as usual, with Sherlock sitting on the sofa, with, of course, my laptop in hand.

          "Any food left in the frig?

          "No, not that I know of."

          "Would you want some pasta?"

          "Sounds good."

          "Would have been nice for you to make it, considering I work all day."

          "What?" as he looks up," Sorry John, I got so involved I forgot the time."

          "And you're not hungry are you?"

          "Nope," with the emphasis on the 'pe' as he does.

* * *

I head into the kitchen and open the top cabinets. And there it is again!

* * *

          "Sherlock, come in here," I yell, exasperated with him. What am I to do with Sherlock? He's maddening!

I've told him many times that I have to stand on a stool to reach the upper shelves in the kitchen. And to leave those shelves for his test tubes and experiment trays. Let me have the lower ones for our food.

* * *

          "I've told you over and over to leave these shelves for food." 

Pointing towards the space filled with his equipment.

          "Since I'm the one that cooks that's the least you can do."

          "Oh" he runs his fingers through those curly locks.

          "Okay, here."

* * *

And as I'm facing the open cabinets he reaches for my waist with his two hands and lifts me up.

          "What the fuck are you doing?"

          "Get what you need now, and I'll change it tomorrow. I promise."

I grab the pasta box and the sauce.

          "Okay, let me down."

* * *

Feeling very foolish but loving the touch of Sherlock's hands on me.

* * *

Gently he places me on the ground, but instead of letting go of me he turns me to face him, hands still around my waist.

Our bodies are touching, closer than we've ever been.

He stares down at me; eyes lock on mine.

With his voice even deeper than usual he states,"I'm going to kiss you, John."

My body vibrates, I inhale deeply. And then those lips of Sherlock's find mine. Just a touch. He pulls away.

          "Wait a minute. Don't move."

As if I could undertake any movement at this point, other than shivering.

* * *

He steps into the sitting room and comes back with a stack of large hard covered books.

          "I figure this should help even us out."

The books placed on the floor, he picks me up again by my waist and deposits me on the stack of books.

Sherlock has figured out exactly how many books are needed to correct our height difference. I'm now eye to eye with him.

          "Now where did we leave off?"

* * *

It's my turn, and I kiss him on the nose. He giggles.

I place my fingers on his jaw, and my lips touch his, at first lightly, but then with an urgency that surprises even me. Our mouths open, tongues collide, twirling around, biting lips.

We break away to take deep breaths.

          "To the bedroom John."

Am I going to question this turn of events? No way!

* * *

His room is a shambles of books and papers on the floor. But his bed is spotless. Made military style. Tight and neat.

Shoes and socks off, I lay on the bed, on the pillow, waiting.

* * *

He's standing at the side looking, no assessing me. I think he's looking at my cock bulging through my trousers, but his eyes are all over me.

So intense, so direct. Every part of my skin vibrates.

          "I'm going to drag you down further to the foot of the bed." 

His hands take hold of my ankles, and he pulls.

          "This will align us up most effectively. Our cocks will slot together in the manner to best give us the most friction on each other."

          "I'm getting this right? We're having sex right now?"

Sighing, "of course we are! Do you think I'm going to this trouble to have you cook dinner?"

          "But, we've never, I mean, we haven't," words not coming in complete sentences.

          "John stop chattering, stay in that exact position and get undressed," as his clothes fly off.

* * *

My mind is blown wide open!

I undress, and Sherlock lays on me.

          "Ah, got it perfect. We are, oh, ah, that's good."

And Sherlock is right. We are without exception situated with our cocks laid out next to one another.

Our bodies work together, giving the maximum rub and it results in swift releases for both of us.

* * *

Leave it to my meticulous, detailed, methodical man, to think about height difference when having sex.

Now, if he would remember to change the cabinets, that would be just as good.


End file.
